


After Sabertooth's Christmas party

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	After Sabertooth's Christmas party

For some reason, that year's Sabertooth Christmas party was wild. Most of the members went drunk. Specially their master, Sting Eucliffe.

 

\- Sting, you can't drink anymore - said Rogue to his master.

\- Ohff coursh I cahnn... - said Sting, totally drunk.

\- Let's go home.

\- Noh! The parthy shtartsh rrright nowww!

\- The party is over for you.

\- Itsh not ova'!

\- There's not alcohol left.

\- Whath? Howww cahn ith beee?

\- Do you know what time is it?

\- Noooh...

\- Yukino left three hours ago with Frosch and Lector.

\- Ohhshh...

\- Come on, Sting.

\- Ohlny becaush Leccctorrr lehfth...

 

Rogue carried Sting home. They practically fell on the ground five times.

 

\- At last, we're home... - said Rogue, completely exhausted, when they arrived at the door of their apartment.

\- Lhookh Rogah... - said Sting, looking at the top of the door. Rogue looked in the same direction.

\- Mistletoe? What's that doing here?

 

Without saying a thing, Sting kissed Rogue.

 

\- Sting! - yelled Rogue, pushing Sting.

\- Your body... - whispered Sting.

\- Sting, no! I'm not like that, and you know it!

\- Feels good...

 

Sting dragged Rogue inside the apartment, breaking the door with his magic.

 

\- Sting! Stop!

\- I don't want...

\- We talked about this!

\- Only... Tonight...

\- No! Lector and Frosch are here!

\- No... They aren't...

\- Where...? Yukino.

\- Please...

\- Only tonight.

 

Sting smiled. The Exceed who was looking at them in the window left, and went to Yukino's house.

 

\- Frosch-sama! - said Yukino when she saw the Exceed.

\- It happened! - announced Frosch, happily.

\- Really? I'm happy for them!

\- And Lector?

\- Sleeping. Frosch-sama, it's late. You should be sleeping.

\- Frosch wants to meet Santa!

\- Santa never comes when someone is still awake in the house.

\- Frosch goes to sleep!

 

Frosch and Yukino went to sleep. When they woke up next morning, they found their presents. But they weren't the only ones with a present.

 

In Sting and Rogue's shared apartment, Sting woke up and went directly to the shower. He need to sit inside the shower because he wasn't feeling very well.

 

\- Sting? - asked Rogue an hour later.

\- I'm in the shower... - answered Sting.

 

Rogue entered in the bathroom and closed the shower. Then, he gave a towel to Sting.

 

\- Thanks, Rogue - said Sting.

\- You need help?

\- No, I'm fine.

 

Sting looked at Rogue and smiled. But his face changed when he saw his friend's neck.

 

\- AAAAHH!!! - screamed Sting.

\- What? - asked Rogue, scared and confused.

\- Those marks! Those marks in your neck! It was me, right!? Right!? I'm sorry, Rogue!

\- Don't apologize. I'll let you do that to me. But it won't happen again.

\- Why? Why you let me do that?

 

Rogue explained to Sting what happened last night. If it wasn't for the marks in Rogue's neck, Sting wouldn't believe him.

 

\- I broke the door!?

\- It's still broken.

\- Why I have to be like this?

 

Sting cried while he was saying that. Rogue hugged him.

 

\- Don't change, Sting. I love you that way. As a friend, I mean.

\- I know... I'm sorry Rogue...

 

It was midday when Sting and Rogue went to Sabertooth. And both screamed when they saw who was in it, with the other members.

 

\- Oh, you're here - said a blonde woman, that was wearing a combination between a japanese yukata and a ninja outfit.

\- What are you doing here!? - asked Sting, scared.

\- Someone told me you did something last night.

\- I'm sorry!

\- Don't apologize. I know you don't remember we are married. And you don't remember our deal.

\- What deal?

\- You can date whoever you want but, at the end, you return to me.

\- Why we have a deal like that?

\- You're bisexual, but you don't remember that either.

\- You came only for that?

\- No. Have you seen Magno?

\- The blond boy that goes with you everywhere? No.

\- Well, I'll go to Fairy Tail. Maybe they saw him.

\- Make me a favor and never return.

\- When you remember, you will return to me. I don't need to return here. Take care of him, Sabertooth.

\- Of course, lady Anna - said the Sabertooth members.

 

Anna smiled and left the guild.

 

\- Can someone kill me now? - asked Sting.

\- You can't kill an immortal - whispered Minerva to the rest of the guild. All laughed.

\- I can hear you. I'm not immortal.

\- Of course, Sting.

\- Don't believe her. She's crazy.

\- As you say, Sting.

\- What did she tell you?

\- The Christmas you became the tree while you were drunk. And the one you tried to kiss one of your brothers and you became a painting in the wall.

\- She didn't say kiss, lady Minerva - corrected Rufus.

\- It's better this way.

\- Which brother she says I tried to fuck? - asked Sting, not believing a word from Minerva.

\- The demon one.

\- Oh, god... Don't listen to her. She's even more crazy than I thought.

\- But she gave us cookies - said Frosch.

\- Cookies?

\- She said you and your brother taught her how to do it - added Lector.

\- Where are those cookies?

\- In the kitchen.

 

Sting ran to the kitchen. The rest of the guild followed him. They knew how much Sting likes handmade cookies, and how fast he can eat them. But they were too late. Sting was keeping all the cookies.

 

\- You won't give one to anyone? - asked Rogue.

\- Maybe to you, if you give me a kiss - answered Sting with a smile.

\- No.

\- I had to try.

 

Except Rogue, all Sabertooth laughed. But only Frosch noticed that Sting's hair grew a little in a few seconds.


End file.
